


Something More

by littlemissaddict



Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Julie and Luke have been friends since they were kids and everyone thinks they are a couple. Alex and Reggie do what they can to get them to confess that they like each other.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: Tumblr Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044609
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Something More

“Hey Julie, can we talk?" Alex asks, as he walks into the garage, surprising Julie who jumps a little from her spot on the piano bench. She had been focused on getting the lyrics down that had been stuck in her head all day before band rehearsal.

"Sure Alex, what's up" she says closing her notebook as he comes closer, he raises his eyebrows curiously at her actions but doesn't say anything.

"You and Luke" he states as if its fairly obvious what he means.

"What about me and Luke" she replies, she knows where he is heading with this and she is honestly not surprised, she gets this question a lot from people who meet the two of them but she thought Alex would know better, he has known them long enough to know the answer.

"You're together aren't you" he says it as though he's telling her more than asking her.

"No" she says simply with a shake of her head but Alex just looks at her like he doesn't believe her "come on Alex, you know me and Luke have know each other pretty much since we were born, our parents are friends, we grew up together, we're more like brother and sister than anything else" she says exasperation clear in her voice. Its true her and Luke had been friends since then, their parents were always together so it made sense that they always played together as children, there was just that bond between them. They'd been there for each others first crushes, first heartache, Luke had helped her when her mom had passed away and she was always there for him when he fought with his own parents. That was just what they did, they looked out for each other like best friends and family did.

"Julie, you and Luke pretty much act like a couple constantly and the chemistry you two have is not that of siblings" he reasons but she shakes her head at him.

"I really don't want to talk about this" she mumbles "I get asked all the time by people we meet, fans I really don't need it from my friends" she says eyes pleading with him to drop it.

"There must be something there then if everyone sees it don't ya think" he points out but she just glares at him so he finally drops it sighing as he flops down onto the couch pulling out his phone while Julie goes back to her notebook, Alex's words repeating in her mind making it hard for her to concentrate.

Alex messages Reggie, who was meeting Luke after school before they headed over to Julie's. Him and Reggie had decided to do what it takes to get these two oblivious idiots that they called friends to admit that they like each other as more than friends and so far it wasn't working out. Maybe Reggie would have better luck with Luke, Alex thought.

\---

"So you and Julie huh" Reggie says as they make there way down the driveway of Luke's house.

"What do you mean Reg" Luke asks confused, they were heading over to Julie's now for band rehearsal and Luke was excited because he had a new song that he'd been working on and he could wait to show the band.

"Come on Luke, you ooze chemistry, everyone can see it" Reggie replies waggling his eyebrows at the other boy and Luke chuckles.

"Reg we've discussed this before, me and Julie are just friends" he says with certainty and Reggie shakes his head at him.

"Dude, friends don't look act like you and Julie do, they don't look at each other like you and Julie do" he’s staring at Luke in disbelief right now, like he gets it the boy is oblivious to his feelings but Reggie knows there's no one quite oblivious to everything than himself but even he sees this.

"And how do we look at each other" Luke asks not taking his eyes of the path ahead of him.

"Its heart eyes constantly, its a little unbearable sometimes and before you say that's how you look at everyone I'll have you know that you've never looked at me and Alex that way let alone anyone else you know" he says holding his hand up halfway through to stop Luke from interrupting.

"Seriously man, we're just friends" Luke says but he doesn't sound as certain this time as he did before and Reggie considers this a victory, its small but its a victory nonetheless. They walk the rest of the way in silence, Reggie messaging Alex and Luke caught up in thoughts of Julie.

"Finally you're here" Alex cheers as the two boys enter the garage, he and Julie had been sat in silence since their little debate and she hadn't even acknowledged the boys as they entered which made Luke frown. He walked over to her noticing how her brow was furrowed and her attention on the book in front of her, she was cute when she was like this he noted but he shook the thought away, no they were just friends he wasn't supposed to have those thoughts. When he recovered he smiled bending down so his face was level with her and he said her name rather loudly, startling her.

"Ahhh, I wish you wouldn't do that" he said pushing his face away from her own when she realised how close he was, her face slightly flushed. Since her conversation with Alex all she could think about was Luke, did she have feelings for him or was he just her best friend, she wasn't sure but their close proximity flustered her slightly.

"What cha working on" he asks reaching for the book, reading the words ‘Perfect Harmony’ before the the book was snatched out of his grasp making him pout at her.

"It's not finished yet" she says not quite meeting his eyes and he's about to protest and tell her that they always share songs, even the ones that aren't finished but a voice behind him interrupts them.

"Okay lovebirds can we get on with practice" Reggie jokes, him and Alex chuckling at something Alex whispers before he makes his way over to the drum kit. Luke looks towards Julie and sees that her cheeks are flushed and wonders if that was caused by Reggie's 'lovebirds' comment, he makes a mental note to ask her later but for now they both head over to there instruments ready for practice.

\---

It had been a week since Alex had questioned Julie about her relationship with Luke and since then it was all Julie could think about. She found herself noticing all the little things they did that would suggest they were more than friends like how he would always come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist in greeting when she was at her locker. How whenever they watched a film, be it by themselves or with the boys or on their own, they would always cuddle and usually fall asleep wrapped in each other. In fact now that she thought about it they were always touching in someway whenever they were together, it was no wonder everyone thought they were together.

“Julie, Julie you’re spaced out again” 

It was Flynn. She blinked a couple of times and focused her thoughts again as she gave her friend an apologetic smile.

“Sorry I was just thinking” she apologised.

“Jules this is the third time this class you’ve spaced out. What’s up?” she asked, concern etched on her face. 

“it’s nothing really” she assures but the look Flynn gives her tells her that she doesn’t believe her. Julie sighs “Fine, Alex cornered me last week before rehearsal talking about how me and Luke act like a couple, the usual things but I don’t know some of the things he said got me thinking maybe I do like Luke like that, y’know” she says voice quiet like it’s hard for her to admit.

“Wow okay, first off, called it” she says and Julie rolls her eyes “second, what are you going to do?” Julie frowns, she’s not sure what she is going to do now that she has come to the realisation that she likes Luke. Probably nothing if she can help it, she really doesn’t want to ruin the friendship they have, when she doesn’t answer Flynn takes her silence as a no.

“Julie you have to tell him” Flynn says a little too loudly, forgetting that they are in class and they end up with a warning from the teacher. They apologise quickly before going back to their conversation, quieter this time. “Soo....”

“No I can’t tell him, he’s too important for me to lose him if he doesn’t feel the same” Julie sighs going back to her work, hoping that if she ignores her feelings they’ll go away but she doesn’t miss when Flynn mumbles that he definitely does feel the same. The rest of the day goes by pretty quickly and Julie finds herself avoiding Luke as she tries to work through these new feelings she’s uncovered.

Unfortunately for her, Luke has noticed that something is up and after band rehearsal, when Reggie and Alex have left, he stays.

“Do you mind if I stay, there’s a song I’ve been working on and I wanted to get your help” Luke says, placing his guitar on the stand looking over to her by the piano, he sees the ways she hesitates which confuses him, for as long as he’s know her she’s never had a problem with him staying longer for them to hang out.

“Sure, let’s have a look” she says finally making her way over to the couch and sitting down.

“Julie are you okay, you’ve been acting weird all day and I feel like you’re trying to avoid me” Luke asks as he sits next to Julie on the couch.

“I’m sorry it’s not intentional I swear, I guess I just have a lot on my mind” she says finally looking over to him a small smile on her face. He reaches over and tucks her hair behind her ear, his fingertips brush against her cheek as he does making her shiver slightly.

“Well maybe if you tell me I can help” he suggests withdrawing his hand from her face.

“I-I can’t Luke” she stutters with a shake of her head.

“Why not, is-is it me did I do something to upset you” he asks. Julie notices how hurt he looks and it upsets her to know that she’s caused the hurt in him.

“No Luke it’s not you it’s..” she starts to say but Luke cuts her off

“Julie if you were just about to say it’s not you it’s me, I swear I’ll kill you” Luke warns, at his words her eyes widen and she shakes her head.

“You really want to know” she asks and he nods “okay I’ll tell you but you have to promise me you won’t hate me afterwards” she says biting her lip nervously and watches as the confusion crosses his face before he promises. She’s not sure where she gets the sudden boost of confidence from but rather than telling him she reaches forward, hand sliding round the back of his neck and pulling him towards her. Luke’s eyes widen when he realises what she is about to do but he doesn’t pull away instead he reaches up to cup her face, leaning into her. Their lips meet it’s soft but filled with all the unsaid emotions that they are trying to convey.

"Sorry guys I uh" Alex apologies coming back into the studio stopping as Julie and Luke pull away from each other "Just friends huh" he smirks watch their faces flush as they look back at each other.

Okay maybe they weren't just friends maybe they were something more but they could figure that out later, right now Julie was just happy having Luke here in her arms.


End file.
